


sit up straight

by MidnightsNightmares



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Fluff, Kinda sexual?, Other, fluffy arguing, guzma has back problems so you give him a massage, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsNightmares/pseuds/MidnightsNightmares
Summary: "My posture ain't got nothin' to do with my back."Is he... serious? He can't be serious. He's not that idiotic, is he? He's messing with you.





	

If there's one thing you hate, it's the feeling of someone looking down at you.

No, really, you seriously can't stand people who were taller than you. Especially people who hunched over specifically to mock you about the fact that they had to hunch over to be eye to eye with you. On top of that, what really got under your skin was when they mocked you for your own height, like it was something you could control but chose not to. Maybe on occasion if they brushed their hair and wiped their grin off of their stupid face, they could stand up straight and stop the plenty of back problems they were going to develop.

Guzma. You hated Guzma. Affectionately though. Every time he hunched over to look you in the eye, you kindly wanted to give him a strong shove back to straighten his posture out. And a slap under his chin.

"My back hurts."

Or a slap across his face. That's good too.

"Then sit up. Of course your back's gonna hurt like that. Your posture is so sloppy."

Your mother loved Guzma (for some unknown reason) so she happily stepped aside and let him in the house every time he came knocking at the door. It's rare when he does this - very, very rare - but it happened.

It's early morning, so you're still trying to wake up when he came into your room. Your Pokemon is comfortably snuggled up against your body, still asleep and not stirring for a moment when he opened the door. You were somewhat surprised he decided to drop in, even suspicious, but instead of attacking him, you greeted him lazily with a low grunt of acknowledgement.

Now he's sitting on your bed, having already done his usual stop and look around the room to satiate his curiosity about if you've done anything with it. As soon as he sat down, the complaints come pouring out about some sort of pain in his back.

"My posture ain't got nothin' to do with my back."

Is he... serious? He can't be serious. He's not that idiotic, is he? He's messing with you. You push yourself up on the bed, letting go of the Pokemon that had been sleeping peacefully in your arms, waking it up by your movement. It makes a noise of displeasure before curling back up and falling back asleep. You've done your best to ignore him up until now, but he's looking for attention, so you might as well give it to him. You wriggle closer to him on the bed as rubbed at his lower neck, likely trying to reach a sore spot he couldn't.

You knock his hand away and put yours over the spot. He jumped, twisting his head to the side to eye you.

"Hey - the heck do ya think you're doin'?"

"Does it hurt here?"

"Yeah, but get ya hands off of - "

"If you're going to come here uninvited, I might as well keep you occupied. The less talking you do, the better."

He goes to run his mouth off at you again, you push your fingers into his skin through his clothes. It might not be as effective as you would want, but the feeling of that pressure must be relieving, because the second you do it he snapped his mouth shut and sighed slightly.

You continue that for a minute at best, pressing in circles gently yet firmly before you move on to his shoulders. You use both hands for his shoulders, digging into the stressed muscles that tensed up at first before going slack. He doesn't really glance back at you until you slowly pull your hands away from his shoulders, running them down his back until you reach the middle of it.

"Eh... what're ya doin' now?"

You don't reply. Your hands move further downward, resting just at the waistband of his pants...

He's visibly panicking, moving to pull your hands away from down there, but you're quicker.

You pluck the visible band of his underwear into your fingers, yanking them upward, effectively giving the idiot the best wedgie and experience your massage service had to offer.

"You little brat!"

You're laughing, but you know better then to stick around, so you're scrambling off the bed before he can get a hand on you. He's quick to get up and dart after you.

Needless to say, your Pokemon was quite unhappy with all the noise that followed.

**Author's Note:**

> itstrickstersugar.tumblr.com for more
> 
> or drop a request down below
> 
> im open to any ideas
> 
> i kinda wanna write ilima and kukui so give me requests abt them pls


End file.
